I Never Told You
by Charlotte LeAnn
Summary: Here's a one shot about The Miz. Hope you guys like it! Reviews please, and if you have any requests let me know! I own nothing except for the characters that are unfamiliar to you.


"_You know what? Fine! Have fun with your new girlfriend! I hope you two have a blast together!" I screamed at my then best friend, Mike Mizanin. _

_"Well you know what, Cara? I will! I have more fun with her anyways!" He screamed right back. I felt like I had been hit by a bus when he said that. I fought back the tears that tried to escape as I watched Mike storm out of my hotel room. I collapsed onto the floor and cried until I couldn't see anymore. I cried until I couldn't feel anymore. I cried until I couldn't remember him. But it didnt' work._

That was 6 months ago. We haven't talked since that night in my hotel room. All our problems started when he bagan dating Kelly Kelly. I had been Mike's friend since Tough Enough. He's the reason I decided to get started with the WWE. I loved being able to spend all my time with him. He was my best friend. But that all changed when he told me he had been seeing Kelly Kelly and that they had decided to start a relationship. I hated her. She was an over-rated, no talent bimbo with really bad extensions. Oh, and she's ORANGE! I suppose I could have handled things a bit better, but my first reaction when Mike told me the news was to strangle her until her implants burst and then destroy her. What? Too graphic? Anyways, I'm not a jealous friend, that's not it. It's jus that...over the years I've developed feelings for Mike. So, can you really blame me for not being too happy about the guy I like deciding to date the umpa lumpa I will forever detest? I think not. I always knew he'd never be my boyfriend, but I never expected him to stop being my best friend. I was determined to move on from him. I had so far secured a new best friend in both Maryse and Melina. I was lacking a bit in the romantic department. I thought about all of this as I made my way to the arena for tonight's episode of RAW. The first thing I did was grab a copy of tonights line up and about did a victory dance when I saw what match I had for tonight. I decided to run as fast as I could to the Women's locker room before dancing...I didn't want to look like a fool.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I finally have the chance to kick her ass!" I shouted as I began perform some of the dumbest dance moves ever created. Maryse and Melina looked at me like I was from a different planet. Just then, Layla walked into the dressing room, and shook her head at me with a silly grin on her face.

"I see you found out who your facing tonight," she said.

"Oh boy, did I ever! This is going to be the best match ever!" I replied as I stopped dancing and began to prepare for tonight's show.

"What are you two talking about? And why on earth were you dancing like that Cara?" Maryse asked as she began imitating me.

I laughed at her imitation, thankful that I had waited until I was in the locker room to do that.

"Ha! Funny Maryse! And the match that I was oh so skillfully celebrating is going to happen tonight between me and Kelly Kelly...for the Diva's Championship!"

"Oh my God! No way! You're totally gonna kick her ass!" Melina screamed.

"I know! And the best part is that I get to take her belt too!" I replied, jumping up and down. In the midst of our celebration, we all heard a knock on the door. Layla went to go see who it was, and when she came back she had a grim look on her face.

"Who is it Lay?" I asked, a look of concern crossing my face.

"It's for you Cara. Just, be careful," she answered.

I walked over to the door, scared of what was behind it. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I quickly wished I hadn't. There he was. Just standing there with his hands in his pockets, waiting for me. I quickly became confused as a glare formed its way into my eyes. He looked mildly hurt by the look and shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you want Miz?" I asked as I stepped into the hallway.

"I need to talk to you about your match. I know you don't like Kelly, and I'm worried that you'll rip her limbs off," he replied, begging me with his eyes.

"And the problem with that would be what?" I retorted.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, his frustrations making themselves known. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt to see him so frustrated with me, but I'd be damned if I was going to make this easy on him. He certainly didn't make it easy on me. I always saw them together, no matter how hard I tried to avoid them. They were always together and just had to be holding hands or flirting. It was disgusting, and I hated him for hurting me so bad. Part of me knew I couldn't really blame him because he never knew how I felt, but it was easier to listen to the other part of me that said to hate him.

"I don't understand why you hate her so much. What did she ever do to you? I didn't ask you to like her when we started dating, but I can't believe you let her come between our friendship," he said, hurt and betrayl written all over his face. At this statement, I became enraged.

"I let her come between our friendship? Are you kidding me? You better hope I leave her in one piece tonight," I cried out, storming back into the locker room. The girls all looked at me like I was a mad woman, but let me be as I prepared for my match.

I walked down the entrance ramp as You're So Right by the Strokes blared in the arena. I was completely focoused on dominating the match tonight. Kelly's music came on and she looked a little bit frightened. Not surprisingly, Mike was accompanying her to the ring. I sent him a glare as the match began. To make a long story short, I totally crushed her during the entire match. Mike kept looking at me with pleading eyes everytime I planted a DDT on her. She was incredibly resilient but she was losing steam quickly. I knew what I had to do in order to pin her. I began to set her up for my final move, and once I had everything in place, I gave Mike one final look before giving Kelly the Skull Crushing Finale. I rolled her over and hooked her leg. 1-2-3 and it was over. I screamed with delight and jumped up and down as the ref raised my arm and handed me the belt.

"Here is your winner and the new Diva's Champion, Cara!" Justin yelled as I raised my belt for the crowd to see. I got mixed reactions from the crowd, boos from Kelly fans and cheers from my fans. I didn't care. I was just happy that I had managed to secure the title and also that I got to rearange Kelly's face. Mike looked at me with a look of disgust and hurt as he rolled into the ring to help Kelly. I hid my look of utter pain as I walked back up the ramp and backstage. I was greeted with congratulations and lots of screams from my Layla, Maryse, and Melina, but my heart just wasn't in it at the moment. I hid it pretty well because the girls didn't notice. I went back my locker room and showered and changed. I had this overwhelming feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach. Why did I feel so bad? I know it wasn't because I won the match, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"It's because you hurt Mike," came the voice of a mysterious being. I whipped my head around to find Layla with her bag hanging off of her shoulder, "You're upset because you hurt Mike."

"How did you-"

"I know you Cara. You've had that guilty look on your face since you came out of the ring. You need to go make it right with him. He used to be the best thing in your life and you haven't been the same since you two got in that argument. You need to tell him how you feel," she said. Layla always knew what to do. I got up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Lay. You always did know me best. I think I'm gonna go talk to him now," I gave her one more quick hug and made my way to his locker room, hoping he was still there. To my dismay, he wasn't. There was only one place he could be at this point. The hotel. I drove as fast as I legally could, the nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach intensifying as time went on. After hassling the guy at the front desk for about five minutes, I was finally given Mike's room number. I ran up the stairs and abruptly stopped in front of his door. My hands were literally shaking. I took a deep breath and lightly knocked three times. I took a step back and anxiously waited for him to answer the door. When he did, he looked shocked to see me standing there and quickly rubbed his eyes. They were red and slightly puffy. He had been crying.

"Mike! Are you okay? What happened?" I worriedly asked.

"I'm fine. Did you need something?" He asked, seemingly annoyed.

"I need to talk to you. There's something I need to tell you," he gave me a puzzled look, but stepped aside so I could enter his room. In true Mike fashion, the room looked like a disaster already. He had clothes strewn about the room, and his bed was already unmade. I smiled at this. I heard Mike clear his throat.

"Sorry about the mess. If I knew you were coming I would have cleaned up a bit," he looked like an embarassed little boy. It was adorable, and made me miss him more. I just wanted to run up and hug him and take in his scent. God how I missed his scent!

"Oh, it's fine. I don't mind," I looked down at my feet, daring not to go on. I was terrified of how this would turn out.

"So...what did you need to tell me?" He asked. It was painfully awkward now.

"I just wanted to say...that... I'm sorry..." I trailed off at the end and continued to look at my feet. I couldn't look at him. When he didn't say anything, I decided it would be best to go on. "I should never have acted the way I did when you told me you and Kelly were dating. I should have supported your decision because you were my best friend, but I was so blinded by my hate for her that I didn't realize I was hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you," tears welled up in my eyes, and still, he said nothing. So I continued. "I don't even know why I hate her so much. I just do! Everyone seems to love her so much and I just don't get it! What does she have that I don't have?" I was rambling now, and I had to get back on track before I lost him entirely. "I'm sorry Mike! I'm so sorry that I hurt you. But I just couldn't be happy for you no matter how hard I tried! I felt like I was losing you to her!" I broke down, unable to keep the tears from falling any longer. He still hadn't said a single word. I felt like an idiot, just standing there crying in front of him. I wanted to hide in a closet for the rest of my life! I heard the shuffling of footsteps and all of a sudden, I felt two strong arms wrap around me. He pulled me in close and placed his chin on the top of my head as he rocked me back and fourth. I clung to him for dear life as I continued to cry. I missed him so much and I never wanted him to let go.

"You will never lose me to anyone. No matter what," he whispered as he rocked me back and forth. I began to calm down as he rubbed my back and whispered soothing words into my ear. I took in his scent then, relishing the fact that I could do that again. I looked up at him and he wiped away my tears. Suddenly I remembered that he himself had looked like he had been crying when I entered his room.

"What happened Mikey?" I asked.

He sighed as he went out onto the deck of the hotel room. I followed him and waited for him to tell me what had happened.

"After the match, Kelly went back to her dressing room to change and told me to meet her out in the parking lot in 30 minutes. I decided to go wait in the car after about 10 minutes and I saw her with Evan Bourne. She saw me walk up and pretended to be shocked and acted all apologetic, but I had seen enough. I came back here and threw my clothes all over the room and broke down. We're officially over," he explained. He sounded so heartbroken. I made a mental note to torture her later. I walked over to Mike and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head against his back.

"I'm so sorry Mike. She doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone that will treat you right. Like you're the most important person in the world," I tried my best to comfort him.

"Yeah? And where do you suppose I find someone like that?" he asked, turning around so he could pull me to his chest.

"Well, I don't know. Sometimes it takes a while to find that person, and sometimes they're right there the whole time just waiting to be seen," I looked up into his eyes and resisted the urge to kiss him. He smiled down at me and looked at me with longing in his eyes.

"I think I'm starting to see right now," and with that, he closed the distance between us and kissed me. I kissed him back with everything I had and tangled my hands in his hair. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. I pulled away breathless with a silly smile plastered on my face.

"I'm so sorry. I never realized-" I cut him off with a soft and sweet kiss.

"It's alright. I never told you how I felt. I was afraid to. But now I'm not afraid. I love you Mike," I was mere seconds from having butterflies shoot out of my throat. He beamed down at me and placed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you too, Cara"


End file.
